


Chrom Cumfirmed

by Piddleyfangs



Category: F-Zero, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: But you actually didn't want to, Butt Sex, I understand, I won't even be hurt, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, M/M, Parody, You are so allowed to hate me, but - Freeform, i'm not really sorry, if you read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom lays, awaiting his fate. (READ THE NOTES)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrom Cumfirmed

The stone floor was cold. The absence of all other life a sign of the absolute desolation Chrom now laid upon. The valiant prince gasps. His lunges are weak, drawing in shrivels of air, tiny moments of satisfaction, quickly robbed from his throat by a sharp gasp, or gagging out blood. His beloved daughter and his most trusted tactician did battle with the perpetrator, departing from this dimension all together it seems in order to do battle with the cosmic warrior. Whoever that man was, wherever it is that they went, it now only mattered that Lucina and Robin returned safely.  
A flash of blinding purple cascaded over the room. Emerging from the portal was a brilliant physique, a brawny man garbed in skin tight attire, a mighty collar that rose out from his attire, a yellow scarf tied around his neck, and a valiant helmet with the imagery of a golden brave bird emblazed upon his helm. Captain Falcon walked majestically towards the defeated prince, the sapphire eyes of the blue haired lord betraying him as they couldn’t help but to notice the quite large girth nestled in the crotch of the racing attire. “Your daughter is dead.” Captain Falcon spoke, a thuggish grin, a cunning grunt. “And so is that other ass eating map fetish taco-titian.” Chrom’s eyes shot wide. He tried to shoot himself up, but it was no use. He… He wasn’t on the roster. He couldn’t fight…  
Captain Falcon lifted the wounded man and pinned him against the wall, the valiant and brave racer completely in control over how long Chrom could stand. The prince could tell, if his hands were not there he would certainly fall. Something about this authority… This power… It made Chrome shiver. “Today’s your day.” The captain proclaimed. Chrom could hear something unzip, something come loose. Thwack. He felt it. Captain Falcon’s bodacious cock. “FAWLCUHN – FAAAAAAAAWK!!!” And Captain Falcon punched his dick through Chrom’s armor, the fabric of her pants ripping open like it would from a shotgun blast.  
Captain Falcon pistoled his muscular hips back and forth. The stone wall they met with cracked under their strength. Stones came loose. Pebbles blasted from the force of the impact, reflecting off Chrom’s face. The wall caved forward in the shape of Chrom, creating an indent. Eventually the wall collapsed. This would not do. Attached to Captain Falcon at the hip, Chrom was carried by the ass as Captain Falcon leaped through the air, they were a rocket carrying precious cargo. They smashed down in front of another wall, doing the same to this.  
Eventually they had gone through five walls, the majority gone. “C-cease this!” Chrom retorted. “No more walls!”  
“No more walls you say?” Captain Falcon brought his glove to his chin, lost to thought for but a moment before his angry white eye fucking things glimmer with brilliance. He launches into the air, putting Chrom in the front. They shoot up, whole stories, flying further and further until they smash against the roof. The captain floated, only hanging onto the ceiling through his girth planted between Chrom’s firm buttcheeks, and by the adhesion between Chrom and the stone of the roof. Falcon summoned the power to keep plowing into Chrom, at times grabbing the roof and making a push up maneuver of it, other moments the action was just by hip power alone.  
The veins popped on Falcon’s dick. Sweat brewed. Until at least he screamed, “I’M CAWWWMING!!!! FAAAAAAALCON- CUUUUUUM!!!” And he launched Chrom through the roof. 

And that’s why I’m excited for smash bros. buy it now only 40$$ preorder at gamstap and get free tripping yes plz

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry
> 
> it's gotten worse  
> 13 people have actually read this  
> like let me run you through this  
> i didn't care when i wrote this  
> this fiction is crap  
> tell your friends  
> warn them  
> keep them away  
> and i'm actually sorry if you read this  
> i actually am
> 
>  
> 
> i've reached a new low  
> someone left a kudos  
> i'm glad you liked it  
> it means this fic was worth the existence  
> but still  
> i'm extra sorry to you  
> i did this to you  
> and thats not cool
> 
> two kudos now
> 
> okay i was going to stop this kudos apology spree  
> but 8 kudos


End file.
